


Stay With Me?

by cruciomysoul



Series: Your Pulse is Mine. [17]
Category: DCU, DCU (Animated), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Bluepulse, M/M, injured, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruciomysoul/pseuds/cruciomysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Bluepulse- either bart or jaime getting injured during a mission and how they cope with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me?

"OhmyGod, _ohmyGod, OHMYGOD…_ This- no, how- I don’t- what-"

"Bart."

"This isn’t- wasn’t- shouldn’t- _ohdearGod-"_

_“Bart."_ Jaime’s voice was just loud enough, then; loud enough to pierce through the bubble of worry and fear that Bart had shrouded himself in, if slightly muffled.

"Jaime! Oh thank _God_ you’re awake, c’mon, you’ve got to stay awake…"

Jaime tried to chuckle, for reasons even unknown to him, but all it resulted in was a hacking cough that racked his body and caused an involuntary hiss as the movement jerked his leg.

"I’ve… _cough,_ been awake… whole time…"

Again, it seemed as though Bart wasn’t listening to him.

"It’s okay, Jaime, D-er, Nightwing’ll be here soon, with aid… I think… Come on," It seemed Bart’s voice was getting farther and farther away.

Was he leaving Jaime behind?

No… Bart wouldn’t do that…

"Stay with me, Blue, yeah, we’re down below by the deck, hurry! I think there’s some major…"

~

By the 27th time that Bart’s never ending chatter had brought Jaime’s consciousness to the fore front, the boy managed to stay awake, if slightly delirious.

Instinctively, he groaned and went to massage his temple, only to have his hand grabbed mid-way and almost crushed.

Opening his eyes, slowly, very slowly, who knew what hospital lights and starch white walls would do to a weakened mind and already throbbing head, Jaime came to rest on Bart’s face.

Bart’s wide eyed, tear streaked face.

"Your- your eyes are open." Bart had whispered the words, his grip on Jaime’s hand slightly loosening, and Jaime knew it was only a matter of milliseconds before-

“ _Ooof!_ Careful, injured, remember?" Bart retracted his vice like grip from Jaime’s body almost immediately, his face having dried off some time in the span of their ‘hug’ and was now smiling, albeit shyly, up at him- and wow, was shyness an attractive look for the kid.

"I feel bad, how long was I out?"

"Just over two days," Bart quipped, surprisingly calm for someone who had just been looking at him as if were the second coming…

_53 hours, 29 minutes and 47 seconds… With flutters of un-recallable consciousness._ Khaji supplied from somewhere at the back of his mind.

Jaime didn’t really pay him much attention, but filed away a thanks for later. And a bit of an explanation.

"Right." Jaime nodded weakly. “Uh…" At that moment, the doors to the hospital room slid smoothly open.

"And Bart hasn’t left your bedside since… I checked the security cameras." And there’s Nightwing, sporting that grin that should look out of place on an adult but just _doesn’t_ on him, and Bart is flushing red, spouting nonsense like " _I left to pee!_ ”, which Nightwing is countering with: " _Twice! You left twice!_ " And Jaime is finding it too much, their play bickering, as amusing as it is, is doing turns in his head and is sending him edgy and he can’t really be dealing with their voices, and when did everything get so _loud,_ and since when had he been taken outside to the ocean?

~

This time, Jaime is woken up by something soft running through his short hair, rubbing against his skull, and he instantly recognises the fabric of Bart’s much loved finger less gloves.

As if sensing his partner’s sudden awake, Bart leant forward and pressed a kiss to Jaime’s forehead. “You really scared me," he whispered, green eyes looking down into brown.

"You have a fever," Bart continued, “and your left leg’s broken. Nightwing said you’ll be out of commission for at least 6 weeks, so I bargained with him for me to be too."

"You didn’t have to do that." Jaime felt bad, really bad, because Bart was a well valued member of the team… Bart smiled softly.

"I wanted to. Someone has to take care of you."

"I can take-"

"Hush, now. It’s a done deal, so no take backs." Childish as he was, he stuck his tongue out at Jaime. “Besides, I’ll go if its an emergency, but only then."

Jaime… guessed that was acceptable, so he nodded.

"I- thank you." Bart smiled again, this time the skin crinkling around his eyes faintly.

"No problem, hermano."


End file.
